


Кое-что новое

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Weechesters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на blindfold_spn по заявке: «Дин делает Сэму минет и позволяет кончить себе на лицо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что новое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Messy Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184009) by [pianoforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay). 



> Бета: Fate
> 
> Huge thanks to lovely pianoforeplay for letting me translate it! <3

Сэм, охнув, ударяется спиной о твердую стену. Сквозь майку просачивается холод, и Сэм смотрит, как его брат опускается на колени.

— Дин!

— Заткнись, — тот хитро улыбается, и приказ звучит совсем не грубо. Дин быстро и бесшумно расстегивает кнопки на джинсах Сэма, затем прижимается лицом, губами обнимает пока еще скрытый боксерами член.

Затаив дыхание, Сэм бросает взгляд на дверь ванной, но не может понять, заперта она или нет. Он очень, очень сильно надеется, что все же да.

— Дин, — шипит он тихо, но настойчиво, и пытается оттолкнуть брата. — Папа может зайти в любой момент!

— Именно поэтому тебе и нужно заткнуться, — язвит Дин. Глядя Сэму прямо в глаза, он приспускает его трусы, высвобождая член. — Веди себя тихо и не мешай.

Воздух холодит напрягшийся член, и Сэм проглатывает жалобный стон, сжимает руку в кулак, а другой по-прежнему перебирает короткие волосы Дина. Тот выжидающе смотрит на Сэма, приоткрыв губы в каких-то миллиметрах от его члена, и Сэм понимает, что не может дышать. Но теперь уже поздно говорить «нет». Хотя как будто он вообще мог отказать. В последние дни Дин просто доводит его, возбуждает всего каким-то взглядом или тайком прошептанным словом, и Сэм не знает, что этому виной: то ли возраст, то ли Дин.

Скорее всего, и то, и другое.

Как бы то ни было, Сэм не говорит «нет», даже не хочет. Лишь молча выгибается и сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда Дин наклоняет голову и берет его член в рот.

Надо сказать, Дин потрясно сосет, его широкий рот и полные губы словно созданы для этого. Он всегда пускает в ход зубы, лишь немного, заставляя Сэма шипеть и напрягаться, а потом поглаживает задетое место теплым влажным языком, прогоняя боль. Но сейчас Сэму кажется, что еще Дин жаднее, чем обычно, впивается пальцами ему в бедра, насаживается на член. Сэм дрожит, подается навстречу, когда Дин заглатывает особенно глубоко, позволяет стволу проскользнуть в глотку и упирается носом в волосы у Сэма в паху.

— О господи, — стонет Сэм и, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги, хватает Дина за загривок. Дин приглушенно рычит, словно предупреждая, и Сэм, спохватившись, снова сжимает губы, заставляя себя молчать, пока Дин работает ртом.

Сэм не хочет закрывать глаза, смотрит жадно. Дин полностью поглощен процессом, громкие неприличные звуки отражаются от шершавых стен. Он снова пропускает член в самое горло, и Сэму изо всех сил приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не застонать. В следующий момент Дин отстраняется и хрипло кашляет.

Мелькает мысль о том, чтобы извиниться, но потемневший взгляд Дина убеждает его в обратном.

— Скоро кончишь, Сэмми? — спрашивает Дин, опаляя головку жарким дыханием.

Вот только Сэм не может ответить, не сейчас, когда Дин крепко сжимает ладонью его мокрый от слюны член, дрочит быстро и грубо, а затем опускает голову, ласкает языком яйца. Все, на что Сэм способен в такой момент — это дрожать и задыхаться, пытаясь устоять на подкашивающихся ногах.

Дин смеется, и этот звук вибрацией отдается у Сэма в позвоночнике.

— Пожалуйста, — практически шепотом все же просит он минуту спустя. Дин, зарывшись носом ему в пах, лишь хмыкает, не переставая издавать хлюпающие, но при этом нелепо возбуждающие звуки. Сэм уже чувствует приближение оргазма, и больше всего на свете ему хочется кончить в жаркий рот, чтобы Дин сжал вокруг него губы, туго, просто идеально, и чтобы обнимал языком ствол, пока будет глотать сперму, выдаивать Сэма до последней капли.

Сэм кладет ладонь на колючую щеку Дина, пытаясь подсказать ему верное направление, и снова не сдерживает тихий умоляющий стон.

Как и ожидалось, Дин с очередным влажным звуком выпускает его яйца изо рта и поднимает голову. Не прекращая быстро дрочить, он то и дело облизывает головку, а затем легко сжимает вокруг нее губы, нежно посасывает, глядя Сэму прямо в глаза.

—Дин, — от желания Сэм не может даже вдохнуть. Дин крепко прижимает его к стене, но Сэм все равно дрожит, ноги его еле держат. — Я сейчас… ну пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Дин.

И вот после этих слов Дин всегда берет его глубоко в рот. Они проделывали это несчетное количество раз, все напоминает хорошо отрепетированный танец. Сэм знает, что будет дальше: Дин будет дразнить его, пока Сэм не начнет просить, умолять, скуля от удовольствия, а затем заставит кончить и проглотит каждую каплю.

Но в этот раз Дин отстраняется, садится на пятки и, смотря вверх, одной рукой ласкает член Сэма, второй проводит вверх по его бедру, сжимает в горсти мошонку, дразнит, играет.

— Давай, детка, — практически рычит Дин. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Мне на лицо, — подавшись вперед, он жарко дышит на член. — Хочу, чтобы ты раскрасил мне лицо своей спермой, Сэмми.

И самих этих неожиданных слов было бы достаточно, но сказанные низким, наисерьезнейшим тоном Дина, они просто не оставляют Сэму ни единого шанса. Картинка покрытого спермой брата мелькает в мозгу, дыхание перехватывает, и Сэм отчаянно дергает бедрами вперед и срывается в оргазм, выстреливая белесыми струями Дину на щеку и нос, на пухлые яркие губы. Мгновение спустя эти губы сжимаются вокруг него, и Сэма сотрясает еще одна острая вспышка удовольствия. Дин высасывает остатки, все до последнего, и капля спермы течет по его брови.

Дин не останавливается, пока ноги Сэма не предают его и он, дрожа от пережитого удовольствия, практически валится на брата.

— Боже мой, — стонет Сэм, и Дин крепко держит его, помогая аккуратно опуститься на пол. Воздух в ванной буквально пропитан острым запахом секса и пота, их запахом. Сэм ошеломленно распахивает глаза и видит усмешку Дина.

Раскрасневшийся, с припухшими губами и потеками спермы на лице Дин выглядит, как порнозвезда, и Сэм мог бы снова возбудиться только от одного взгляда на него.

Тут Дин накрывает губы Сэма в непристойном, жарком поцелуе, а затем хрипло шепчет:

— Ну что, братишка, теперь поможешь мне привести себя в порядок? — и Сэм, чувствуя, как снова нарастает тянущее желание, валит Дина на пол.

**Конец.**


End file.
